The Hidden Truth About Severus' Years
by Mavi.Blackmoon
Summary: This is the world of HP as I see it. Severus' last year in Hogwarts. It is not a crossover but I like to make connection were it perfectly fits. Severus comes back in school a month late after his mother death. Vampires, Werewolf, Veela, Grimm and Shadows, Descent in Hell betrayal and new friends encountered. United and Courage until the end.


The Hidden Truth About Severus' Years

Note to anyone reading this; this is my version and my fantasy of Harry Potter, no this is not a cross over although I like to do connections with what I think fits perfectly with the characters. I'd like for you not to judge my work to quickly and if you don't like it really just stop reading. If you do like my ideas or think I should keep working on some please feel free to write me. I love writing and I'd like your help to do it better. Now enough blah blah and enjoy! (other time line story like this might follow!)

It is only in the middle of October of his seventh year that Severus came to school. When he entered the great hall silence fell. Naturally rumours already had been all over the school about the reasons why Snevelus was not in school. With his half long hair tied up into a low ponytail and his deep black eyes lost in thin air,Severus walked towards the Slytherin table to join them his friends for breakfast. Noises soon filled up the air, especially the Gryffondor table. Sirius Black was getting everyone's attention by mocking Severus.

"Hey Sev, are you okay? Why weren't you on the train a month ago?" ask Lucius Malfoy, Severus' dearest friend and brother.

"I'm fine it's just... My father was not exactly convinced I should attempt school anymore. After my mom's death this summer he was... well became very protective of his family."

Lucius laughed. "Like he wasn't before!"

"Yeah well it is worse now. He forbade my brothers to go outside of the castle. Not even for a horse ride so how hard do you think it was to convinced him to let me go?"

"I told you years ago that my father would take you in anytime if you would just write him a letter!" responded Lucius slightly angry.

"I know, Luc. But I feel more in the way than anything else..." he couldn't finish what he had been saying because a young woman with pitch black hair with white stripes popped in front of the boys.

"Severus Silvestus Prince Dracul! Where have you been?! No letters, no news, nothing! I bet you haven't fed either!"

In a sigh Severus shook his head. "Hey Narcissa... I'm glad to see you too..."

"None of that young man!" she threw a glass filled with a dark red liquid in it. "Drink it! Now! I asked Dumbledore for the best mountain lion blood he could find. I was so worried... After what happen and..."

"Cissi, stop. He doesn't need that right now. People are watching us. Later okay?" Lucius said looking around to see if anyone had seen this vulnerable moment. Severus looked at Narcissa.

"I'm fine, Cissi, truly I am don't worry."

She send him a pityful look and went back to sit with her sister Bellatrix. The rest of breakfast was like always; people laughing at the Snakes and throwing food a them. Even casting some spells when the teachers were not looking. "Home sweet home." Severus murmured as he got up to go to class. Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair and Rodolfus Lestrange got up as well and followed their friend as they have one only motto; Always stay together, it is three against one out there. On their way out of the great hall a beautiful red head girl approached them. "Severus!"

He turned, wondering who the hell was calling for him and saw with surprise all over his face Lily Evans. "Lily..?"

"I...James told me about your mom... I am sorry."

"Potter told you..?" he asked in disbelief, glancing at his enemy who for some odd reasons was fighting with Sirius to leave Severus alone.

"Yeah well whatever is now the relationship you two have now he kind of ... you know... to have a brain. Anyway it doesn't mean I forgive you but I am still sorry for your loss." and she turned around and walked away. Severus looked confused.

"Am I the only one who does not understand what the hell just happen? I thought she hated you after what you said to her last year?" did Macnair said. They all shook their head and went to class. Severus was relieved when he realized which class he had to start his first day; Potion. His favourite class. With the Gryffondors he was sure but nothing could get to his good mood. His mother had died during the summer but he was back with his friends, his brother by his side watching his back more than ever, Lily talked to him, he was having potion and even James Potter was giving him a break. What to ask more?

As their usual Lucius and Severus sat together at a table in the front row. When Slughorn entered the class all the Snakes knew bad news would followed. "As may you know this year program is a lot on House-United-Bond. So your moron of Headmaster had the worse idea of the century after an idiot told him he should become a teacher... the teams for this year in potion will be inter-house... and HE chose your partner so... please don't kill the messenger." No one was happy about this new rule. Once the silence fell back on the class, Slughorn cleared his throat and started to call names. "Lucius Malfoy will be with Remus Lupin." he had a hard time swallowing.

"WHAT?!" Lucius looked suddenly a lot more paler than usual. He turned his head to Remus who had a smirk on his face. "I'll never get out of this class alive..."

"Rodolfus Lestrange will be with James Potter." a sweat dropped. "Severus Snape will be with... Oh dear God... Sirius Black."

Severus look at Lucius. "I'll change my partner for the werewolf anytime! A dog for a dog, fair deal, no?"

Lucius didn't which one between Remus and Sirius he was the more afraid. "Only if you do the Quiditch tryout."

"Forget it i am never going back on a broom!" Severus said fiercely. Every year it was the same battle over and over again.

"Happy funeral then. Say hi to your mom for me would you?"

"No problem..."

And finally the last team came up. "Walden Macnair and Lily Evans."

Macnair approached Lily with a grin on his face. Severus tried to stop him but it was to late. "Hey sexy, looks like we're a team now."

Her response was clear enough, she didn't want to be in team with him. She punch so hard in the face that Walden fell backwards with a broken nose. "Don't call me sexy, don't ever look at me with that disgusting face again, in fact just don't talk to me. Ever." and she went to sit down at her table.

The teacher sigh. "Mr. Macnair, go to the infirmary, thank you..."

Potion was hell. Gryffondors pranking every Slytherin they could put their hands on, which admittedly was not very hard since they were team up with them. When class was over Severus waited for Lucius. "I never thought I'd see the day I'd say this but I HATE potion! Black is making crazy!"

"You are lucky you it is just crazy! Remus spend the entire class growling every time I moved! I was sure he would've try to eat me by now..." They got outside the class and decided to cross the the fresh air of fall. Doing so plenty of eyes were looking at them. Severus looked at his best friend. "What's up with them? They are not that bad usually. What happen while I was gone, Luc?"

"...Nothing... well... I might had a fight..." Lucius confessed.

"With who?" Severus asked surprise. Lucius never fought. Ever. He was always saying that it was too barbarian, primitive and that it will just mess up is face and hair.

"...James...Sirius... and Remus..."

"You took on the three of them?! are you insane?!"

"Just drop it already, okay? It is not worth talking about... I was unconscious for a week after that." they finally reach the other side, going now for the astronomy tower.

"No wait I want to know why? Why DID you fight? You never do and stop me from doing it."

"Sev I..." Lucius sigh. "Look they were picking on Bella because they wanted to know why you were there and... I made the mistake of interfering... so I fought."

The rest of the day was not so bad. It pass slowly as usual but no more accident with the Griffons and Severus dropped the incident between Lucius and the Marauders. After the last class Lucius and some other Slytherins bolted out of class as if fire was running after them. Severus looked puzzled until he remembered the date; it was the Quiditch tryout. _Of course! I've been mourning all day when it is a big day for Lucius. He is Captain this year. and Head Boy... wow nice going Sev, you couldn't be less a moron and self centered an other day?_ He sighed and walked towards the stadium. When he arrived all Slytherin house was either playing or looking. He went up and encouraged his friends. A lot of new faces for the team were there since a lot of the team members graduated last year. Lucius had convinced some old players or what Severus like to call "The wanna be Retreated". Lucius was going for the snitch like every year since he started playing. He wanted this place so badly that his father built a Quiditch pit for him in their backyard at home. Rodolfus and Rabastian Lestrange were beaters. In the goal was Regulus Black. Normally Macnair was playing but it looked to everyone like he was still bloody from this morning.


End file.
